


tunnel vision lights my way

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [16]
Category: Superstore
Genre: F/M, post 316
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah and Amy talk a few days after Jonah moves in with Kelly.





	tunnel vision lights my way

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the national's humiliation.

"You really moved in with her," Amy said, probably nodding and presumably looking intently at whatever she was stocking. Jonah refused to look over and find out. He sensed her disdain. Her probable disdain. Maybe he was projecting. 

"Yeah, I really did," Jonah said. "I don't know why that's surprising to you. We're dating. It's been, like, four months now."

"Yup," Amy said. "I had a great date this weekend, actually. Like an actual real date with a good guy. And we talked and laughed, nothing was awkward, neither of us had to get super drunk." When Jonah looked over at her, she was genuinely smiling. "Nice date. I wish I'd done that a lot sooner."

"Yeah," Jonah said. "That's great. That's really great. Are you going to, got another date?"

"Definitely," Amy said. "So we're both really happy. You and me. Separately. "

"Yeah, completely," Jonah said. 

They worked in silence for another few minutes. Because, Jonah thought, they were both so happy. He was happy. He liked his new place. He liked Kelly. Maybe loved her. She's said she loved him. The sex was actually great. The sex was consistently great, you couldn't beat that. 

Great was overstating it. It was fun, which was great. Sex should be fun. He took in a deep breath and as he breathed out, he counted to ten.

Fun sex, great company, he really liked her. Jonah really liked Kelly. 

"Oh, God," Amy said. "Dina sent me gifs of her having sex with that guy, her new guy."

"Gifs?" Jonah laughed. "Did you watch them?"

"No, no, I mean, I saw enough to know I needed to stop watching. She put the subject as 'you asked for it,' so I should have known," Amy said. This part of the conversation they were actually looking at each other. "Also, I'm so glad everyone else found out Cheyenne's been working at Target. I knew since last month and I wasn't sure if I should tell. Was it a secret, was it not?"

"Was it a secret?" 

"I guess not." Then Amy said, "Do, did, do you really think you and Kelly are gonna last?"

"Of course," Jonah said. He'd said the exact opposite last night to his brother Ruben. He was always more honest with Ruben than he was with other people. Sometimes more than he was with himself. That was why he only called Ruben once a month. He couldn't take much honesty sometimes. "Probably."

"Really? She believes in angels," Amy said. 

"Well," Jonah said. "Nobody's perfect."

"That's a ringing endorsement," Amy said.

"Maybe we don't need to keep talking about this," Jonah said. "You don't have a crush on me anymore, I don't have a crush on you. And you had a great date and I have a great girlfriend. The end. Let's go back to Dina's sex gifs."

Ruben had said, "So is this the one?"

Jonah had said without a single thought, "No, nope. No." Then he'd felt bad and said, "I mean, maybe."

Ruben had said, "Why are you doing this then? Jonah, get out before it's too late."

"I'm not going to get eaten alive, come on. Worst case scenario, I find my own place and move out," Jonah had said. "Maybe we have a great future. Weren't you hesitant when you met Ruthanne? I definitely recall some 'eh, she's alright' from you."

"You were fifteen, I was twenty-two, it was before you started talking about toxic masculinity all the time and letting ourselves feel things. I was lying to you, trying to be cool. I knew from the first moment. I saw Ruthanne and she frowned at me, no, she glared at me. I was making a sexist joke. I deserved it. I knew right then. What did you think when you first met Kelly?"

"She's so short she makes me feel tall," Jonah had said.

"Yeah, you're making a huge mistake," Ruben had said. 

"So," Amy said. "Sex gifs. Glad we weren't that close when she was dating Garrett, you know?"

"Totally," Jonah said. "How is Dina making gifs of her sex acts?"

"Uh," Amy said. "I assume she films it and then puts the video in some gif maker. There's a ton of them. I made a goofy gif of Emma once."

"You're way more knowledgeable on this than me," Jonah said. "I never make gifs."

"But you like to make films," Amy said.

"Right, that's, you know, pretty longform compared to gifs," Jonah said. 

"Hey, I finally watched the Goonies," Amy said. "Sean Astin was so young."

"He's had a really long career," Jonah said. "Did you like the movie?"

"Not really," Amy said. "It was, it felt like, jeez, where were their parents? Or, how worried must their parents have been? It was pretty cartoonish."

"It's a classic," Jonah said. "But, you know, I think it works better if you watch it first as a kid. I rewatched it a few years ago but I might have had something to smoke beforehand which probably contributed to my enjoyment."

"Maybe I should have," Amy said. "No, wait, I was watching with my teenage daughter."

"Did Emma like it?"

"She thought it was okay," Amy said. "Then we watched Stranger Things again to wash the taste from our mouths."

"That's just sad. Not that I don't love Stranger Things."

Amy started doing her Jonathan Byers impression and she hated that character. It was hilarious, in Jonah's opinion. "I can't believe you don't love him, Amy," Jonah said, just to keep her going.

Jonah had called Ruben the morning after he started at Cloud 9. He wanted someone from the family to know where he was. He'd said, "The shift supervisor, I think I accidentally insulted her three times. She refused to tell me her name until the end of the night." He'd had to stop himself from talking too much about her. He'd already known. "They learned us that in public school," he'd repeated that to Ruben. 

Right now, he said to Amy: "I'm glad you had a great date."


End file.
